


That's Impossible

by kianash



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Harrison, Alpha Max, Alpha Nerris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, BUT I LOVE THEM, Beta Nikki, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Max gets possessive of Neil, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Omega Preston, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Smut, The whole shabang, let me have alpha max, omega Neil, these boys are idiots, this is self indulgent, will update tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianash/pseuds/kianash
Summary: Max was a smart alpha. He knew a lot, dealt with a lot, and ultimately was extremely street smart. So when Nikki came up to him one day and told him that his best friend was sick and he should stay away, the alpha male was dumbfounded.ORMax doesn't understand why Nikki won't let him see his best friend. He soon finds out why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but it turned into chapters whoops
> 
> This is me being sad that I don't see many alpha Max fics. 
> 
> Posted on Wattpad under _kianlor_

Max was a smart alpha. He knew a lot, dealt with a lot, and ultimately was extremely street smart. So when Nikki came up to him one day and told him that his best friend was sick and he should stay away, the alpha male was dumbfounded. Neil never got sick. Ever. He couldn't remember a time since they were in middle school that the smart beta has gotten sick. Now, being in college, it seemed that Neil was tolerant to sickness.

"How the hell did 'I don't get sick ever' Neil manage to get fucking sick?!"

Nikki and Max were standing in the middle of a busy hallway, the shorter alpha glaring up at the female beta. "Fuck, Max, I don't know!" Her voice was laced with exasperation, an obvious discomfort in her magenta eyes. "He called me this morning and told me he was sick. That was it."

"Okay, but did you fuckin' check up on him at least??" Max ran a hand through his fluffy black hair, his teal eyes searching Nikki's. The female glanced to the side.

"Yeah, max, I did. He's- He's okay." She flashed him a shaky smile. That was when Max got a tad bit suspicious.

"Is he though?" The Indian male narrowed his eyes. "What is wrong with him? I at least need to see him, man. I'm worried."

"H-he is! He just has a fever and stuff. He doesn't want you to see him 'c-cause he knows you get sick easily and-"

"Cut the shit, Nikki. I don't get sick easily. The fuck are you trying to hide from me?"

Nikki fell silent, blinking her big eyes. She searched for words as her mouth opened and closed. "I-I'm not hiding anything, Max. I swear." She was pleading at this point. Max didn't understand why is was so salient that he didn't know what was going on. The male alpha looked his friend up and down.

"You suck at lying, Nik. Please, at least tell me if I can do anything to help." Max rubbed his temples, giving Nikki the same pleading look she had given him earlier. Nikki seemed to deflate.

"There isn't. Just- please don't go around Neil, okay? He really, really doesn't want you to see him right now." Nikki scuffed her foot on the ground and looked down, rubbing her arm. Max looked dubious, but decided to let it be. No matter what either of them said, Max needed to see Neil. The worrying pit in his stomach made him feel like he was going to vomit. As he watched Nikki walk away, he put on an adamant face as walked off to his seminar.

He was going to visit Neil at the end of the day whether his best friend liked it or not.

* * *

The day moved slowly for the alpha, minutes ticking by like hours. Backpack slung over his shoulders, he walked toward the dorm rooms, mind set on seeing Neil. He had to- the worry was eating away at him and it had been all day long.

Max walked along the hallways of the dorms, eyes flickering past every number.

107, 108, 109... 110.

He stood in front of the door to room 110, biting his lower lip in distress. His hand reached up and grabbed onto the door handle, and when he twisted it, he was surprised to find it was... unlocked. Neil never left his door unlocked unless he knew someone was coming over.

Wait.

Max frowned deeply, opening the door rather slowly. He stepped inside of the dorm in silence and set his backpack down by the door. Everything looked relatively normal, clothes strewn about lazily, but it wasn't too messy. The further he walked into the dorm, though, the more he felt anxiety gnaw at him.

Max turned the corner of the hall and started at the door that lead to Neil's room. It was closed, and the light was off- he could tell by the darkness under the door. But when a sudden sweet smell hit his nose, he reeled back in surprise and slapped his hand over his mouth, trying not to gag.

He didn't know what the scent was- but it almost felt intoxicating. He plugged his nose and covered his mouth as he walked even closer to Neil's room, breathing shakily. He heard voices behind the door, one calm and feminine, the other frantic and breathy. He swore he heard a whine.

The moment Max stood behind the door, though, everything inside the room with deathly silent. The Indian male felt dread wash over him. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal a panicked Nikki, whose eyes were wide and fearful. Max eyes flickered all across her face. "Nikki, wh-"

Suddenly, Max was pushed out of the doorway and Neil's bedroom door was slammed shut. Nikki stared at the shorter male. "Max, what the fuck are you doing here??" she hissed quietly. He could feel the protective beta radiating off of her in waves. He unplugged his nose, only to be overwhelmed by the same scent as earlier, only stronger. It made something curl inside of him.

"I-I-" he stammered out, covering his nose again. The scent was too much- it was fogging his brain. "I just wanted to check up on Neil-"

"Well I'm already here, so you can leave!" Nikki growled, squaring her shoulders. His inner alpha did not like that. Max narrowed his eyes, dominating pheromones rolling off of him. He felt satisfied when he watched Nikki shrink back in submission, but both of them froze when they heard a high pitched moan coming from Neil's bedroom. Max turned his head toward the door with wide, confused eyes, and before he could do anything, Nikki ran in front of the door. She winced when a quiet call for an alpha was whimpered out.

Why did... why did Neil...

"Max. You need to leave, please-"

The raven haired alpha didn't listen. Every noise he heard coming from inside of Neil's room made his abdomen curl with arousal, instincts yelling at him that there was an omega in heat preening for an alpha-

Max's thoughts screeched to a halt. Omega. In heat. Neil was an omega in heat.

Everything was starting to make sense now. Why Neil was home sick. Why Max shouldn't be here. Why Nikki was being so protective.

Nikki kept staring at Max, a low whine emitting from her lips. "Max, please leave...."

That time, Max did listen. He walked away without another word, ignoring all those feelings that made him want to run back and protect Neil, shroud the omega in his scent, be his alpha. He grabbed his bag, turned the door handle, and closed it behind him, walking as far away from the dorm room as possible.

He could barely hear the sobs of his name his best friend made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all talk. Neil and Max have a conversation. Two oblivious idiots just pining for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really dialogue heavy, just a warning.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Neil's heat.

And honestly, Neil felt shittier than he had during the heat.

He and Max had barely talked at all. In fact, the only words the two had spoken to each other were quick "hello's" in the hallway. The awkward tension in the air was so thick you could slice it with a knife. Nikki was the only one who had talked to either of them in a somewhat normal conversation, and even the teal haired girl could feel the awkwardness.

That's why all three of them were sitting on the floor in Neil's bedroom, silent aside from the occasional cough from Max. 

Nikki was the one who broke the silence.

"We all need to talk about what happened."

Neil tensed up at her words. Yeah, no shit. That's why they were all here. But how the hell were they supposed to start?

"I just want to know why you didn't just tell me." Max's exhausted voice followed seconds after Nikki's. The omega and beta turned their heads toward the alpha, who was leaning with his back against Neil's bed. "If I knew, I wouldn't have come. Because  _fuck_ , man, I thought you were fucking dying."

Neil's cheeks turned a gentle shade of pink. "Max, you  _know_ why I didn't tell you. How am I supposed to come out to you, my  _alpha_ best friend, as a fucking omega?" 

"For fucks sake! You fucking know I'm open minded when it comes to you!" Max sat up straighter, giving Neil a look. "Dude. You're my best friend. Omega, beta, alpha, hell even if you were a damn delta I'd still be open minded to you. I fucking love you, okay?"

That made Neil's heart flutter. Of course, he knew Max didn't mean it like _that,_ but he could dream. His sapphire colored eyes flickered over to the beta in the room, who was just listening to them. Nikki smiled.

"That's pretty gay, Max."

The raven haired alpha's tanned skin flushed. "Step off it Nikki, you know what I meant."

The entire room seemed to lighten up a little bit. The tension lifted, leaving them in a more lively mood.

* * *

The trio talked for hours. And by the time they'd realized how long they'd been talking, it was dark outside. 

Nikki had to leave due to "personal reasons"- the two boys knew it was so she could go to her dorm to talk to her roommate Nerris. And after the teal haired girl left, Max and Neil had settled onto the latter's couch to watch a movie. Neil was beyond glad that the awkward tension had lifted, but he could tell Max wanted to ask questions. That's when he spoke up.

"You can ask me stuff if you want."

That caught Max off guard. It was obvious in the way the alpha's eyes went a little wide, head turning just barely so they could look at each other. Max frowned.

"...A-ask you stuff?"

"I can tell you have questions for me, Max. It's okay if you don't want to say anything, but Nikki's gone. You can ask me whatever is on your mind."

Max blinked a couple of times. He did have questions for Neil, but...

"I do... have some questions." Max murmured. Neil fully faced him now, his body posture a little hunched, as if he was slightly nervous. The alpha couldn't blame him, he'd be nervous too if he was about to be interrogated. The omega made a hand motion for Max to continue.

"Um... my first question would be... were you only calling for me because I was the only alpha in the room?"

Neil's eyebrows shot up, face immediately turning a lovely shade of pink. How the fuck was he supposed to answer that without making it obvious he was fucking pining over the smaller male?

"Yes and no, I guess... I don't really know why I wanted you." Neil lied through his teeth easily, internally relaxing when he saw Max's expression relax, though something in those teal orbs of his held something the omega couldn't quite place. 

"Was that your first heat?" Max asked quietly, his eyes scanning Neil's face. He watched as Neil's nose scrunched up.

"No... I presented a long time ago. When we were in like, sophomore year. But I've always had pheromone blockers."

It was Max's turn for his eyebrows to shoot up, eyes growing wide. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, trying to find the right words.

" _Why??_ "

The omega ran a hand through his curly locks, eyes flickering to the side in embarrassment. He let out a little noise of discomfort. 

"I just... didn't want anyone to know. You know how much shit male omegas get. If people knew that about me, all of the anxiety and embarrassment would come back tenfold. I already dealt with a lot of bullying for being  _me_ , dealing with anything else would have just made me more miserable." Neil scratched the back of his neck, looking at Max once again. The alpha looked upset for his friend.

"That makes sense. I'm sorry you had to hide yourself like that..."

Neil merely smiled, waving it off with a dismissive hand. "Don't be. I'm trying to stop hiding. Bad habits are hard to break unfortunately..."

Max nodded, pushing some of his hair behind his ear. "Right, yeah. I do have another question though."

The omega gave him a curious look, an obvious sign for him to go on. Max inhaled.

"Why don't you take suppressants? Or do you??"

There was the embarrassment again. Neil cleared his throat. 

"I do. Well- sometimes. I forgot this time. Normally, I do take them. I was just stupid and stressed out because of an exam and it just slipped my mind."

Oh. Well now that made even more sense why Max had no fucking idea.

"Did Nikki know that you were an omega?" The alpha's eyes bored into Neil's when they met again. Neil opened his mouth to respond, pausing when he saw the look on Max's face. He wouldn't call it betrayal- it was more.. upset. Because he was pretty sure Max already knew the answer. 

Neil didn't look at him when he spoke, biting his lower lip. "...Um, y-yeah. She did."

That was enough for Max to sigh through his nose and lean back in his seat, clenching and unclenching his fist. Okay Max, don't get mad. Neil had a perfectly good reason not to tell you. He was afraid. And he's allowed to be afraid, right? Cause he's an alpha. And Neil didn't want the possibility of being taken advantage of. It makes perfect sense.

It didn't mean he wasn't still hurt.

"...I'm sorry I never told you, Max." Neil's voice cut through his thoughts. The raven haired male looked at Neil, expression startled. Why was he apologizing??

"No no, don't apologize. It's fine, Neil. I promise." Max sat up, putting his hand on Neil's shoulder. He barely missed the way Neil's shoulder twitched with the contact.

The two sat in silence as Neil thought. What else was there to say? 

"This won't change anything, will it?" Neil asked very quietly. His sapphire eyes looked a little sad. Max's heart clenched.

"Of fucking course not, you big nerd. You're still my best friend. You always will be." The alpha grinned, making Neil's stomach doing a 360. That stupid smile did so many things to him that Max couldn't even know. Neil smiled back, trying not to convey how badly he craved his friend.

"Yeah. Best friends."

That's not what either of them wanted though, was it?

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki goes to a party. She and her roommate grow a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, a chapter from Nikki's perspective???
> 
> I love my beta daughter. She needed some romance too. This is pretty much just a filler romance chapter so I can figure out how to plan out the next stuff for the story.

Parties were really never Nikki's quota. 

They were always too loud for her. Plus, with the amount of drunk toddlers wobbling around and the stench of weed, it just made her uncomfortable.

The only reason she was at this party was because of her roommate, Nerris. The alpha had been invited to the party by her friend, and she practically begged Nikki to come along.

Nikki was really bad at saying no to those puppy dog eyes.

Currently, the beta was holding a solo cup filled with... something. Preston had given it to her out of the blue, saying that she "looked like she needed to let go for a little while." What that meant, she had no idea, but there was no way in hell she was going to drink it. 

Her magenta eyes darted around nervously, searching for  _any_ sign of Nerris, because god damnit she was alone at a party she let herself be dragged along too. Nikki had a sneaking suspicion she was with Harrison right now, doing god knows what with the other alpha. They'd been constantly fighting lately, even after their breakup, _and for fucks sake why did Nerris leave-_

"Nikki!"

_Oh thank fuck._

Nikki whipped her head around when she heard Nerris' voice, a low whine of relief escaping her. She set her cup down and wiped her sweaty palms on her shorts. "Jesus fucking  _Christ_ Nerris, where were you?! I've been standing here for like fifteen minutes-"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I had to talk to Harrison." The alpha's face scrunched up. "He was being a dickhead again. Thankfully Preston calmed him down."

Nikki never understood why Nerris and Harrison had a relationship anyways. It's not like two alphas couldn't have a healthy relationship, but it was  _Nerris_ and  _Harrison._ The two most hotheaded alphas she knew. And she was best friends with  _Max._

"It's always up to the omega to calm down his alpha, isn't it?" Nikki mused, arching an eyebrow. Nerris scoffed.

"Please, Harrison is  _not_ Preston's alpha. They aren't mated."

"That doesn't mean they aren't fated for each other. It's the perfect alpha-omega couple." Nikki chuckled. The alpha made a disgruntled noise, only amusing Nikki more. "Unless you don't  _want_ them to be the perfect alpha-omega couple. You're not jealous, are you?"

Nerris glared halfheartedly at Nikki, obviously not amused. "I'm not jealous. I just don't think Harrison can hold a decent fucking relationship."

"You only think that because your relationship flopped." 

The two females went quiet after that, Nerris not having anything else to say. Because Nikki was right. Harrison wasn't the right mate for her, and she knew that. But she stilled missed being in a relationship. Nikki seemed to sense this, eyebrows falling into a frown. 

"That doesn't mean you won't find someone else. Harrison just isn't the one." she murmured, ruffling Nerris' hair. The alpha grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Are you gonna drink that?" Nerris pointed at the cup Nikki had set down. The beta snorted.

"No. I don't drink. But be my guest, hon." 

Nerris instantly snatched the cup, downing half of it. That made the beta  _slightly_ worried. 

"Jeez, don't fuck up your liver this early into the night." Nikki hummed nervously. Nerris just burped after downing the rest of the cup. 

"I'm just drowning my sorrows in booze. Alcohol is my only love." The alpha grumbled. Nikki's eyebrows shot up.

"That's not true. Are you okay?" Her face twisted with worry as Nerris only had a grim expression,  grabbing another random cup filled with whatever and drinking that too. Nikki snatched the cup away from Nerris and set it down, grabbing her hand. 

"I'm taking you upstairs and you're going to lay down and drink some damn water."

Nerris had no room to argue, only letting Nikki drag her up the staircase and into a vacant room. Nikki had no idea where she was going honestly, Harrison's house was too big for her. 

The beta placed Nerris on the bed and walked out of the room, only to come back a couple minutes later with a cup filled with water. Nikki closed the door behind her and locked it so nobody would come inside.  She held out the water cup to Nerris, who only took it lazily and sipped at it. 

"...Thank you." The alpha murmured, glancing at Nikki. Her baby blue eyes looked almost timid and embarrassed; it sent a warm feeling through Nikki's body. The beta honestly hated how quickly she'd caught feelings for Nerris. It had been a month since Nikki first realized she'd had a crush on the alpha. She knew that there was no way in hell Nerris liked her back anyways, considering that she was a beta; alphas wanted a mate in an omega. A beta couldn't satisfy what an alpha needed.

At least, that's what Nikki assumed. They always taught that the ideal pair of mates was an alpha and an omega. And if you were a beta, you would just mate with another beta. It was that simple. But Nikki could dream.

The teal haired girl was pulled out of her thoughts by Nerris tugging on her hand, nearly pulling her down onto the bed. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at the alpha female, who's eyes were half lidded. She was obviously drunk, as her freckled cheeks were tinged red. With one more tug, Nikki fell onto the bed beside the very intoxicated girl, stomach knotting nervously as they made eye contact. Nerris' words made her breath hitch.

"You're stunning..."

Those words were spoken so quietly she could barely hear them. The beta laughed nervously, eyebrows furrowing. "Thank you, Ner..."

"No, really. You're stunning. Gorgeous. I can't take my eyes off of you..." Nerris' hand came up to cup Nikki's cheek, the pale skin flushing to a deep crimson. She made a flustered, strangled noise, not moving a muscle.

"Y-you're drunk, Nerris. You need to- whOA-" 

Before Nikki could sit up, Nerris pulled the beta on top of her, hands resting on her waist. One of them slid down until it was cupping one of her ass cheeks, fingers curling and squeezing the plump flesh. It caused Nikki's back to arch in surprise.

"N-Nerris, what a-are you-" 

"I love you Nikki." 

Nikki's breath caught in her throat. She stared down at the alpha below her, who's hand was snaking into the front of her shorts. The beta could just barely feel a bulge in Nerris' skinny jeans.

"Nerris, s-stop. You're drunk!" Nikki shivered when one of Nerris' fingers reached her clothed labia, rubbing  _incredibly_ close to her clit. She tried to wiggle, only for Nerris to hold her firmer, sitting up to they were face to face.

"Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I don't want you." She breathed gently, her baby blue eyes searching Nikki's magenta ones. The beta yelped when Nerris rubbed her clit in between her fingers, the bottom of her underwear beginning to grow damp. The bulge in Nerris' pants grew larger and firmer against her. 

"Nerris, p-please, you aren't thinking right now." Nikki whimpered. It wasn't that she didn't want this- no, in fact it was the exact opposite. She'd been dreaming about this since she'd figured out her feelings for the alpha. But Nerris was drunk. She was being driven by the alcohol, and that meant that what they were about to do wasn't genuine.

That's what hurt the most about this. 

Nerris' fingers paused their movement, as if she was sensing Nikki's internal pain. She frowned. "I am thinking. I know I want this."

"No, you don't. You- you are- you aren't really  _thinking-_ "

"Nikki."

"A-and you're only doing this because of the alcohol, and you just broke up with Harrison-"

" _Nikki._ " 

"And you don't really love me like that, you don't want a beta-"

" _NIKKI!!"_

Nikki clamped her mouth shut when Nerris shouted, the alpha looking tired. She sighed. "Nikki, I'm not that drunk. I'm tipsy, yeah, but I didn't drink enough to get my completely drunk. I'm a heavy weight. It takes more than one and a half cups of alcohol to get me drunk."

The beta stared at Nerris with wide eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed. Her already red cheeks turned even redder. The alpha spoke again. "I really do love you, Nikki. But if you don't want to do this, I won't force you. I'm sorry I kept going without your permission. So-" She took a breath. "Do you want to do this, Nikki?"

The teal haired beta had to think about this. She did want this. She wanted it extremely badly. But it was far too early, they hadn't established anything. Any... romantic relationship. Hell, Nikki only just now found out Nerris loved her. 

"I... I do. I want to do this. But I want to wait first." 

Nerris rose her eyebrows slowly. "You want to wait?"

"I want to wait for us. I want to wait for this kind of intimacy. I want to be able to have a relationship with you before we have sex." Nikki murmured. She fidgeted nervously, as if her request was too much to ask. She hoped Nerris wouldn't be angry with her.

The alpha was quiet for a little bit, eyes narrowed in thought. She gently grabbed Nikki's hand and intertwined their fingers. "If that's what you want, then we can do that."

Nikki's eyes widened. Her heart hammered in her chest, body feeling warm. "R-really?"

"Of course. I want to date you, Nikki. I want a relationship with you." Nerris smiled, eyes soft. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

The beta was starstruck, completely knocked breathless. Her answer was quick.

"Yes. Yes I do."

The two females giggled, Nerris leaning forward to connect their lips together. This was nice. Something both of them have been wanting for a long time.

Maybe she  _could_ satisfy an alpha's needs.


End file.
